songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
It's The End Of The World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine)
Video:R.E.M. - It's The End Of The World ---- That's great, it starts with an earthquake Birds and snakes, an aeroplane, and Lenny Bruce is not afraid Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn World serves its own needs, don't misserve your own needs Feed it up a knock, speed, grunt, no, strength The ladder starts to clatter with a fear of height, down, height Wire in a fire, represent the seven games And a government for hire and a combat site Left her, wasn't coming in a hurry with the Furies breathing down your neck Team by team, reporters baffled, trumped, tethered, cropped Look at that low plane, fine, then Uh-oh, overflow, population, common group But it'll do, save yourself, serve yourself World serves its own needs, listen to your heart bleed Tell me with the Rapture and the reverent in the right, right You vitriolic, patriotic, slam fight, bright light Feeling pretty psyched It's the end of the world as we know it It's the end of the world as we know it It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine Six o'clock, TV hour, don't get caught in foreign tower Slash and burn, return, listen to yourself churn Lock him in uniform, book burning, bloodletting Every motive escalate, automotive incinerate Light a candle, light a motive, step down, step down Watch your heel crush, crush, uh-oh This means no fear, cavalier, renegade and steering clear A tournament, a tournament, a tournament of lies Offer me solutions, offer me alternatives, and I decline It's the end of the world as we know it (I had some time alone) It's the end of the world as we know it (I had some time alone) It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone) I feel fine (I feel fine) It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone) It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone) It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone) The other night I dreamt a nice continental drift divide Mountains sit in a line, Leonard Bernstein Leonid Brezhnev, Lenny Bruce, and Lester Bangs Birthday party, cheesecake, jellybean, boom You symbiotic, patriotic, slam but neck, right? Right It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone) It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone) It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone) It's the end of the world as we know it It's the end of the world as we know it It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone) It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone) It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone) It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone) It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone) It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone) It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone) (It's time I had some time alone) |} Category:Downloaded Songs